


Want

by Evandar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Intersex!Jotun, Jotun!Loki, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Smut, avenger!loki, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bad idea, and Loki deserves more than to be his rebound, but why exactly haven't they done this before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Norsekink. The prompter asked for Intersex!Loki getting his pussy eaten out and then being mounted and fucked by his partner while he's still all fucked-out and unable to move. Hope you like.

He shouldn’t be doing this, he thinks as he pushes Loki down onto his bed. It’s not so much of a push, really, because Loki is pulling him down as well and his black lips are pulled back in the sexiest damn smirk Tony’s ever seen – one that reveals the tiny points of his teeth. They’re both consenting adults, but really, they shouldn’t be doing this.

 

Falling into bed with one of his teammates on the same night Pepper broke up with him is…not really his finest idea ever.

 

But it’s Loki, and it’s partly Loki’s fault that they broke up anyway (not that, if Tony’s honest with himself, he was wholly responsible for the blue alien kink – that was mostly _Avatar_ ; Loki’s just made it worse) because Loki’s beautiful and smart and has a mind sharper than the ice blades he fights with and Tony hasn’t been able to take his eyes off him since they met on the helicarrier.

 

When he kisses Loki, he can taste snow and sashimi and something he thinks might be magic. Loki hums into the kiss and spreads his legs, and Tony’s hips just fall into the cradle of Loki’s pelvis. They fit perfectly, and he groans when he feels Loki’s erection pressing into his belly.

 

They still shouldn’t be doing it, because Loki deserves far more than to be his rebound, but that doesn’t stop Tony from following the markings that spiral down Loki’s throat and chest with his tongue and teeth. It doesn’t stop him from unfastening the ties on Loki’s skirt-thing (ankle-length and bright green, but slit to the hip revealing every inch of those incredible legs) and pulling it away – tossing it over his shoulder onto the floor.

 

Loki is hairless down there. The thick curls on his head that he braids with diamonds and sapphires are the only hair he has on his entire body. It’s…surprisingly sexy. So is the flare of green magic that strips Tony buck naked in half a second flat.

 

“What, no foreplay?” he asks, and yeah, he’s slightly drunk. But Loki laughs and sits up and kisses him, and Tony _wants_ so much that he feels like he’s going to die.

 

Then Loki falls back onto the pillows and arches his body, displaying the flex of lean muscles under blue skin, and his hand pushes Tony’s head down slightly. He knows what he wants. Tony likes that. He likes even more that it’s what he wants as well. (Even though he really shouldn’t, but fuck that.)

 

An insane thought – he’s drunk, okay, it’s allowed – crosses his mind and he giggles into Loki’s hip as he runs his hands up the insides of Loki’s thighs. Loki’s a Frost Giant: he could get stuck like that guy from that webcomic. _Yeth_. But then his fingertips come across something wet and _holy fuck_ that’s hot.

 

Between Loki’s balls and his arse is a full on fucking _vagina_ , complete with clitoris and furled labia (one of them is _pierced_ , dear God) that are already glistening with arousal. And suddenly everything makes so much sense – like how Loki slips up on gendered pronouns and rolls his eyes when Thor calls him _ergi_ – and really, how did he miss Loki being a hermaphrodite.

 

“Are you going to stare all night, or are you going to do something?” Loki asks from somewhere above his head. The words are cutting, but the tone is slightly nervous, like he knows that this is something unusual, and Tony rubs his thumbs gently over the plump outer lips to reassure him.

 

“Yeth,” he says, and giggles, and then ducks forward and runs his tongue along the length of Loki’s slit before he can be slapped or kicked out of bed or turned into a frog for laughing. Lucky for him, Loki makes a soft noise low in his throat and tension eases out of his thighs as Tony starts to lap at his clit in earnest.

 

Loki tastes like snow here. All fresh and clean and cold and so, so addictive. And he smells good too, and all Tony wants is to bury himself between those glorious thighs and never leave.

 

He runs his thumbs up the length of the outer lips and pulls them further apart, giving him better access so that he can wrap his lips around the nub of Loki’s clit and suck. The noise Loki makes is incredible – a soft yelp that dissolves into a moan – and his long fingers tighten their grasp in Tony’s hair. When Tony does it again, Loki’s hips push upwards and his name falls from Loki’s mouth in a breathy whisper.

 

He wants to hear that again.

 

He moves slowly downwards, alternating between long licks and tiny, gentle nips to the folds of Loki’s labia. He finds the gold hoop that Loki’s been hiding (fuck, why haven’t they done this before?) and gives it a gentle tug. Loki growls.

 

Tony slides his hands up, past the hard cock leaking precum onto Loki’s belly and around onto his hips, lifting them off the bed for easier access. Then he thrusts his tongue as deep inside of that wet cunt as it’ll go. Loki’s thighs tense and clamp down on either side of Tony’s head, and his fingers tighten even more in his hair (Tony swears he feels a few strands rip out) and he practically screams.

 

It’s hard to breathe like this, with his face shoved between Loki’s legs, but it’s worth it. The sound of his tongue moving, the ragged gasps of air he manages to steal, the moans and whimpers and litanies that pour from Loki’s mouth – _TonyTonyTony_ – it’s all so obscene and filthy and wonderful, and when Loki comes just from that he can’t quite bring himself to stop.

 

He pulls back just enough to shift his grip on Loki’s hips again, to free one hand so that he can replace his tongue with two of his fingers, thrusting them hard and deep. Loki arches, a gasp tearing from his lips, and his cock – spent, but still hard – twitches against his stomach. His face is flushed a darker shade of blue and his chest is heaving, his body still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm, and he’s beautiful.

 

Tony twists his fingers and lowers his head once more. The muscles in his jaw and his tongue are aching from the effort, but the pain is worth it he thinks as he laps and sucks and nips, just for the way Loki grips the back of his head and thrusts down onto Tony’s hand. He pushes in another finger in reply – Loki’s so wet that it goes in easily, and as he stretches Loki open (he can’t wait to push his cock in there; he’s so hard it hurts) he feels a small bump on the back of the vaginal wall. When his fingers brush it Loki _does_ scream this time, incoherent and desperate, and it takes Tony a moment to realise what he’s just done.

 

Loki’s just as male as he is female, and that bump is right where the prostate would be on a human male. Fucking _brilliant_.

 

He finds it again, pressing his fingertips against it, scraping lightly with his nails, rubbing over it, and at the same time he presses his tongue against Loki’s clit, wraps his lips around it, and suckles.

 

Loki’s second orgasm comes faster and harder than the first, and it takes strength Tony didn’t know he has just to hold on as Loki arches and writhes in his grasp, pressing against Tony’s face even as he squirms to get away because Tony is _dedicated_ to riding it out and doesn’t stop even though Loki is shaking from the sensation.

 

Tony lowers his hips back down onto the bed and crawls up over Loki’s body, kissing a path all the way up to his throat, smearing them both with come and saliva. Loki’s legs settle on either side of his hips, and Tony grinds down against him, reminding him that hey, he’s still hard here.

 

Loki looks at him with dark, lidded eyes and his lips curve up into a weak grin that’s so _Loki_ that Tony thinks he falls a little bit in love. He draws back enough to feel between their bodies and guide himself in. Loki is surprisingly tight for someone that was just stretched around three of Tony’s fingers, and he’s still incredibly wet. He shivers when Tony thrusts in deep, and bites his lower lip, drawing blood that Tony kisses away.

 

He clings to Tony’s arms and shoulders as Tony fucks him, hard and fast. He’s too far gone to be gentle and he knows that it’s probably not that comfortable for Loki, but no protest reaches his ears. Instead there’re just weak moans and whimpers that turn to wails when Tony hooks one of Loki’s legs over his arm and pushes it up so he can go deeper.

 

Sharp nails scratch stinging lines down his back and dig into his arse, and Tony obeys the silent request for harder and deeper, bowing his head and panting with exertion. He’s close. His rhythm starts to slip and turns erratic, and he tries to make up for it by going even harder, but he’s not sure that’s physically possible.

 

Then he feels Loki tighten around him in orgasm, feels come splatter against his stomach, and hears that breathy little sob of “Tony!” and that’s all it takes to drag him over the edge as well.

 

He barely manages to pull out and shift slightly to the side before he collapses, exhausted to the bed. He reaches out for Loki and pulls him close, pressing his face into the crook of his neck while he tries to regain the ability to breathe. Loki is pliant and unresisting in his arms. He actually shifts closer, and wraps his fingers around Tony’s wrist to keep his arm there.

 

The sex was a really, really bad idea, Tony thinks, and it shouldn’t have happened. But…sometimes bad ideas turn out to not be so bad after all. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip. He’ll find out if this is one of them in the morning – if he doesn’t wake up with frostbite to go with his hangover then all’s good.

 

He misses Loki’s satisfied grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably apologise for the Oglaf references. I just couldn't resist.


End file.
